


Two Hands to Hold

by SilverServerError



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pre series, morning after fluff, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “Breathe, Darling,” Brian said softly. “He knows who you are. Just take your time.”“Hey there, little guy.”





	Two Hands to Hold

Brad took a deep, satisfied breath as the warm smell of fresh brewed coffee filled his tiny kitchen.

Soft laugher filtered in from the bedroom and he couldn’t help but smile.

A dash of cream. Two spoons of sugar. Then the hot coffee. All stirred together in his “soar” mug.

“Schatz, that tickles.”

Brad set the spoon in his sink and wandered back, taking a moment in the doorframe of the bedroom to appreciate the sight.

Brian glanced up at him, propped against some pillows and pale hair draped across his shoulder. On his chest was the baby spider, now almost the size of Brian’s hand. He was growing so quickly. Brain gave him a warm smile before turning back to his adorable companion, letting him explore his finger tips with tiny fangs.

“Is that safe?” Brad asked, still nervous around him, but trusting Brian’s expertise. He settled back into his side of the bed, sheets still warm.

Brian shifted gingerly, resting against him without knocking the arachnid from his chest.

“Bryan is just curious,” He said softly, petting along a foreleg, the spider lifting it to pull at him with a little clawed foot. “And even if he bites me, somehow I zink I will be okay.”

Brad took a sip, letting his other hand brush through long smooth hair. “Are you sure?” Brad did his paperwork. Knew his constitution wasn’t particularly impressive.

Brian smiled, picking up his new pet in two careful hands, then pressed a gentle kiss to his dark, fuzzy head. “Of course!”

Brain spent a few more minutes nuzzling and cooing, the little spider mapping his face curiously with his forelegs, then Brian laughed as he started exploring the little cave between his hair and his neck.

“Liebchen!”

Brad pulled back slightly, mindful of the coffee, and Brian sat up, calmly trying to ease Bryan out again before he could get tangled in his hair. Brad set the mug aside and steeled himself to help.

He wasn’t scared of Bryan per sey. It just… was taking some getting used to. Brain said the little creature was smart enough to understand he was safe with them, and wouldn’t try to bite unless frightened, but it was a hard instinct to get over.

“How can I…?”

“Do you see him, Darling?”

“Yes, there’s just a few strands if you want me to…”

Then Brian yelped with a tickled little schriek as the spider scuttled to the back of his neck.

Brian carefully didn’t move, but Brad caught the amused way his shoulders shook.

“Is it… is it bad?” Brian asked quietly, eyes bright and laughing.

“No,” Brad said with a slight wince. “If you part your hair, maybe I can…”

The offer hung for a moment.

“Awww!”

Brad glanced away as he felt his ears getting warm. “It’s really not a big deal,” he began. When he glanced back, Brian was cooing at him the way he had been at the spider all morning. “It’s not!”

“Look at you, being such a brave boy for me!” Brian smiled. “It’s adorable, Darling. I think you’re stealing my heart all over again.”

Brad smiled tenderly. “Just trying to help.”

Catching his eye knowingly, Brian shifted and slowly, carefully parted his hair down the middle, pulling it into two sections.

“Breathe, Darling,” Brian said softly. “He knows who you are. Just take your time.”

“Hey there, little guy,” Brad said, easing closer, putting an open palm just under the nape of Brian’s neck. “How about a short visit with me?” At first the spider was still, then with gentle encouragement to his back legs, Bryan slowly crawled into his palm. With no small amount of adrenaline, Brad eased him to his front, cupped in two palms. How was that for trust building?

Brian pulled his hair to one side, grinning as he watched, then crawled up to put a kiss to his cheek. “He still looks like a hatchling when you hold him,” Brian murmured with soft lips into his shoulder, one hand coming up to ghost supportively under Brad’s.

“He’s just so small.”

“Mmm… but not for long. He’s going to grow up fast.” He turned, watching Brad’s slightly awed profile as he marveled at the little arachnid in his hands. His broad palms were still warm from holding the coffee mug, and the spider tucked his legs in close and let his abdomen rest against his skin to absorb the heat. Brian hummed to him softly, a light touch petting down his back, then, in an adoring whisper, “You’ve taken to him so well, Brad. I’m so proud of you.”

Brad turned to face him, expression flooding with every ounce of love that beat through his heart. He said it so often, but he still wasn’t used to hearing it. “I…”

When the word trailed off, Brian just smiled, then pressed a slow, lingering kiss to his lips. “Me as well,” he murmured, barely more than a breath. Then he let the moment flow by, settling at his side again, using a single finger to play with the hairs on his little spider’s leg.

“When he gets bigger I’ll have to stay at your place to babysit.”

Brain nodded eyeing him slyly. “Do you zink it might be simpler if you just stayed?”

“Stayed?”

“Mmhmm, somehow in my rooms. All ze time,” he smiled a little nervously as Brad searched his expression. “I'm kind of a hot shot so… so zey’re big rooms,” Brian assured him, as if that might be a hang up. “Lots of space for big orcs and zeir stamp collections and beloved paperwork.”

“I… I don’t _love _my paperwork”__

__  
_ _

Brian tittered a little laugh. “Schatz, please. It’s one of your cutest features. Please don’t deny it.”

Brad grinned, “Okay, I might kind of love it a little bit.”

“What is it you are always saying to us? Live in your truth?”

“Live your truth,” he corrected softly. “Or stand in your truth, maybe. I think they mean the same thing.”

Brian leaned up to press gentle lips to the spot just behind his jaw. “Zey both sound good. Very good advice for shy orcs to follow.”

The longer they spoke, the more cavernous was the space in which Brad hadn’t given an answer.

“I’m not sure I’d say ‘shy’?”

Brian smiled, a touch of vulnerability to his gaze that Brad just didn’t have an answer for yet. “Zink about it?”

Brad nodded.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during an all night shift to stay awake and sane. Hope you found it cute and comforting as I did. <3


End file.
